Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reel body of a dual-bearing reel.
Background Information
In general, a dual-bearing reel comprises a reel body that rotatably supports a spool. The reel body comprises first and second body portions, a connecting portion, and a fishing rod mounting portion. The first and the second body portions are coupled by the connecting portion. The fishing rod mounting portion is mounted to the fishing rod. This fishing rod mounting portion is fixed to the connecting portion via a rivet, etc. (refer to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2003-235414).